


Melody Under the Moonlight

by Orchidee_Tea



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidee_Tea/pseuds/Orchidee_Tea
Summary: I tangled my fingers within yours, resting them on top of the grand piano in front of us. For a second, I let go, wanting to hear you play your favorite piece –-But I’m too selfish for your selfless melody.





	Melody Under the Moonlight

Warm.

That’s how it felt.

You dragged me to your talent research lab in quick, excited steps, your grip on my hand loose and fading. But it was warm. So, so warm.

We reached the door, decorated in vaguely entrancing violets and beautifully-written treble clefs. Before you turned the doorknob, you faced me and gave me a gentle smile, giggling just a little bit.

Heat rose to my cheeks. Using my free hand, I adjusted the rim of my hat.

In the center of the room was a large piano, its black color reflecting the sunlight from the various windows. Unsurprisingly, you ran over to it, making sure I was with you too. You sat at the piano bench and released the hand that was grasping mine.

And with that, you straightened your posture and let the notes guide your graceful fingertips. You played for hours and hours – Mozart, Bach, Chopin, Beethoven, whatever harmony entered your heart.

Sunlight soon turned into moonlight; what glimmered off the darkness of the piano promptly became the twinkling stars. Your hands stopped moving for a moment, and suddenly, you looked at me with an apprehensive expression.

I tangled my fingers within yours, resting them on top of the grand piano in front of us. For a second, I let go, wanting to hear you play your favorite piece –

But I’m too selfish for your selfless melody.

* * *

 

Cold.

That’s how it feels.

The dream had been ripped away from me as quickly as it had surfaced, my vision lining up with the image of your hanging corpse. It’s cold. It’s cold and it’s dead and it’s gone.

Tears choke out of my eyes. I struggle to stand up, my knees going numb and hitting the floor with a resounding thud.

In the distance, I can hear the crashing of the monstrous piano cover turn your body into nothingness and the clamor of people crying and screaming. I can smell the stench of your blood slowly drip onto the floor in a slow rhythm, gradually making its way towards me.

But I don’t look up.

I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to smell it.

I don’t want to see it.

With a forceful pull, my hat renders me blind. The world seems to go silent for a few seconds, letting me wait for your melody to overtake my heart.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work! To be honest, I really, really adore this ship and I've wanted to write something about it ever since I finished the game. I wasn't expecting it to come out so angsty, but oh well. Hopefully I can write something with a much happier tone next time!


End file.
